


Legend of the Mechanism

by epicmusic42



Series: Immortal's Curse [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Immortal's Curse AU, No one's actually present in this, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Gather round. Listen to me. Listen well,To a story of things both dark and fell.There are many beings which walk these landsBeyond the boundaries of mortal kind.Villains? Heroes? Both make desperate stands,Searching far west, the mechanism to find.(Transcript included)
Series: Immortal's Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Legend of the Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- implications of/references to:  
> \- dehumanization  
> \- genocide  
> \- mind control  
> \- severe violence

[epicmusic42](https://soundcloud.com/epicmusic42) · [Legend of the Mechanism](https://soundcloud.com/epicmusic42/legend-of-the-mechanism)

Transcript:

Gather round. Listen to me. Listen well,

To a story of things both dark and fell.

There are many beings which walk these lands

Beyond the boundaries of mortal kind.

Villains? Heroes? Both make desperate stands,

Searching far west, the mechanism to find.

The First hungers for blood. Life he will purge.

Poison and decay follow in his wake.

The Lovers sleep broken, one to emerge.

Callous and cold, a thousand lives to take.

The Ruler will take whatever throne you ask

Until the flames they wield consume the lands.

The Soldier takes joy no matter the task

Though it will follow anyone’s commands.

The Doctor will protect the innocent

Until for war his commanders call.

The Archive calls all memories recent,

Silent as the night, even kings will fall.

The Beast is both devious and brazen

Behind him lies no civilization.

The Alchemist crafts whatever poison,

Whether to see plague or desolation.

The Liar twists words around and weaves traps

Even put to rest, nothing escapes his grasp

Far to the west, beyond all written maps,

The mechanism, a shelter doth clasp.

But if hope has died and push comes to shove,

Know even villains have those that they love.

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in the audio is Brahms Requiem Selig Sind Die Da Leid Tragen. Everything else is my work.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
